


Day Eleven: Secrets

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adultery, Adultery (implied), M/M, Secrets, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 11: Secrets
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Eleven: Secrets

Keith had vowed as a child that he would never be in the situation that he was in now: waiting at near two in the morning in the kitchen, waiting for his  _ dear significant other _ to walk through the door. As a child, he told himself that he’d never wonder where his significant other was, but here he was.

As their doors slid open with a soft hiss, Lotor seemed to not notice him in the dark as he turned back to lock the doors behind him. He turned back around and took one step into the room before he stopped suddenly, eyes landing on Keith. “Darling, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Keith responded quickly, too angry to enjoy Lotor’s cringe. “Two in the morning is pretty late to be working, even for the king.” Keith poured himself some red wine, watching as Lotor gulped, already sweating under the pressure of Keith’s lazily simmering glare.

Lotor licked his lips. “I’m sorry about that. I know this isn’t what you wanted --” He cut himself off at the rising of Keith’s hand.

“I don’t want your excuses,  _ dear _ ,” Keith said sharply and softly, “Keep your secrets. But I will find out what they are and when I do you had better pray that the secrets you’re keeping are more  _ delightful _ than I imagine them to be.”

Keith left, turning towards the bedroom, locking the door behind him and leaving Lotor in the dark.


End file.
